leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Virtual Console
The Virtual Console (Japanese: バーチャルコンソール Virtual Console) is a service for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii and Wii U that allows players to purchase games originally released on old consoles and play them on official Virtual Console emulators on newer systems. Virtual Console titles are purchased from the (for the Wii) or the (for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U). On Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the Virtual Console menu allows the player to create a single Restore Point for each game at any time. A Restore Point can be instantly created or returned to at any time. Unlike other games, the core series Pokémon games cannot use this feature. Pokémon games Wii Nintendo 3DS Wii U Games from the Wii Virtual Console can also be played on the Wii U by running the console in . Differences from original games Pokémon Snap In the original Nintendo 64 version of Pokémon Snap, players could take their games to certain stores to print stickers of their in-game photos; in the Virtual Console version, players can instead send a photo to the Wii Message Board once per day. Additionally, the Virtual Console release changes 's complexion from black to purple, matching the modern design change. Pokémon Trading Card Game Similar to Pokémon Snap, the Virtual Console version of has Jynx's skin color changed from black to purple. Due to the lack of infrared hardware, the Card Pop! feature is disabled, leaving Mew Lv15 and Venusaur Lv64 unobtainable. As with many Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console games, all multiplayer functionality is disabled, making dueling another player impossible. All Game Boy Printer functions, such as the "Print" option on the PC, are disabled. Pokémon Puzzle Challenge Again, like all Game Boy Color games for Virtual Console, Pokémon Puzzle Challenge has all its multiplayer functionality made inaccessible since the Game Link Cable is neither supported nor emulated in any way. Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire The Virtual Console version of Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire has no e-Reader compatibility due to lack of hardware. Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow The Virtual Console releases of the core series Generation I games are all able to use the Nintendo 3DS local wireless communication to trade and battle, or trade with the Virtual Console Generation II games via Time Capsule, simulating the function of the Game Boy Game Link Cable. The process is done through the Virtual Console menu on the lower screen, with which players can establish connections through a hosting system. The Virtual Console releases do not simulate the Game Boy Printer, so Pokémon Yellow's Game Boy Printer features are disabled. These releases are also compatible with the Poké Transporter, allowing one-way transfer of Pokémon in the 's first Box to Pokémon Bank, where the Pokémon can then be withdrawn by a Generation VII game. Moves whose animations involved bright flashes, such as , have had their animations toned down. In Pokémon Yellow, Jynx is again changed color from black to purple, similar to other Virtual Console re-releases (as the other three games are monochrome, no change is visible on those games). Due to the inability to connect with any release of Pokémon Stadium and no applicable Pikachu distribution, the Pikachu's Beach minigame is accessible by simply having the starter Pikachu in the party without it necessarily needing to know . Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal The Virtual Console releases of the core series Generation II games are all able to use the Nintendo 3DS local wireless communication to trade and battle with each other, or trade with the Virtual Console Generation I games via Time Capsule, simulating the function of the Game Boy Game Link Cable. The process is done through the Virtual Console menu on the lower screen, with which players can establish connections through a hosting system. Additionally, these games can perform Mystery Gift with other Virtual Console copies of the Generation II games using the Nintendo 3DS infrared communication. The Virtual Console releases do not simulate the Game Boy Printer, so Game Boy Printer features are disabled. These releases are also compatible with the Poké Transporter, allowing one-way transfer of Pokémon in the 's first Box to Pokémon Bank, where the Pokémon can then be withdrawn by a Generation VII game. In Pokémon Crystal, after entering the Hall of Fame, the player can obtain the GS Ball and begin the event to battle by going to Goldenrod City's Pokémon Center (the Pokémon Communication Center in the Japanese release). External links * on Wikipedia * on NintendoWiki * on Super Mario Wiki Category:Games Category:Nintendo * fr:Console Virtuelle it:Virtual Console ja:バーチャルコンソール